Dark Faust
was the first of the evil Ultramen created by Dark Zagi to battle Ultraman Nexus. Years ago Nosferu, Dark Mephisto's pet, killed the Saida family including Riko Saido. Mephisto had his loyal agent Dark Faust possess Riko to hide from Ultraman Nexus. Subtitle: History Ultraman Nexus A year before the events of the Nexus series Riko Saido met Kazuki Komon at a zoo and the two hit it off immediately. That night Riko drove home with her mother, father and brother, only to be attacked by the Space Beast Nosferu. The beast disabled their car and though her family was killed when the car exploded from the monster's attack, suddenly a Night Raider, Mizirogi Shinya, appeared and aimed his weapons at the Space Beast. He then turned his weapon on the unsuspecting girl and fired straight into her face. After that she was revived by Mephisto's dark power as a human puppet. Instead, she was a suitable vessel for his servant, the lesser Dark Giant known as Faust. Since then, Riko and Komon started a relationship. All the while, Riko lived in an imagined world that was forced upon her, where her family was still alive and well. In the present day, the light of Noa found its second vessel, Himeya Jun. As Jun was about to turn into Nexus because of Bugbuzan's reappearance, Faust appeared and started to use dark energy bolts to attack him. Faust claimed he was Jun's shadow, and Jun soon turned into Ultraman Nexus. After going into Junis Form, Nexus created his meta field. Faust overpowered it with his own dark field. In this land of darkness, the two clashed and seemed to be evenly matched until Faust used the Dark Cluster, causing a volley of dark energy balls to rain down on Nexus. Just as the hero got up, his color timer began to blink and Faust began to overpower him. However, Nexus didn't give up and after using the Cross Impulse attack, Faust retreated within the dark field, vowing to return. True to his word, Faust returned, as Jun was investigating Lafleya's latest three victims. Wanting the human to turn into Nexus, Faust attacked, eventually forcing the human to face his fear of the dark field. The two giants soon fought, but once Night Raiders appeared, Faust vanished. As Nexus fought Lafleya in the meta field, Faust appeared from underground and used the dark field once again. The combined effort of Lafleya and Faust seemed to be too much, but after some clever usage of the Phase Feather attack, Faust soon retreated as did Lafleya. However, one of the Phase Feathers deflected by Faust hit the Night Raiders' Chester, knocking it out of the sky. That morning Komon woke up in the Chester with Nagi missing from her seat. As he went to investigate, he found his girlfriend, Riko, unconscious and holding Nagi's dog tag. Upon Nagi's appearance she tried interrogating Riko, even throwing Komon out of the way, but the frightened womanhad no answers for her. That night Lafleya and Nexus fought once again with Faust returning, but after the Night Raiders used the Strike Vanisher to destroy the Space Beast, Faust was heavily damaged and was forced to retreat. Around this time Riko started having visions and hearing voices. She was being tormented by Faust and his master Mizorogi, who erased her memories to turn her into a true puppet. Faust showed up once again after Riko went missing. Komon encountered the fiend, blocking his path on the road. Dodging his questions about Riko, he was about to kill Komon, but Jun showed up just in time and fought the fiend as Nexus. The two fought once again, but this time Faust didn't use the dark field and was soon defeated. After retreating, Faust was preparing to fight his final battle with Nexus. Komon and Jun found Riko in the forest, but now Faust was in control and revealed the devastating truth about Riko to Komon before transforming. The two giants met once again and clashed in Faust's dark field, with Komon somehow sucked inside with them. By standing over Komon, Faust used him as a hostage to pummel Nexus. With the hero down, Faust latched on to him, to ready to drain him of his Light energy. As Faust began to drain Nexus' energy, Komon fired a shot at Faust, reviving the sealed memories of Riko to the astonishment of Faust's watching master. Because Riko now possessed Faust, the dark giant's host was dead. Mephisto summoned Nosferu to kill Komon, but Riko sacrificed Faust's body, which was now her own, giving her life for her beloved. After Nexus blew Nosferu to pieces with the Cross-Ray Storm attack, Komon moved to Riko's side, and stayed with her until she died. In his arms, she disappeared into particles of light, leaving behind a devastated Komon to battle with serious depression. Even though Faust was now dead, there would be worse agents of darkness to attack the Earth, such as his master, who would now directly target Komon. Transformation Unlike most Ultras, Faust was only seen transforming once. His transformation had more in common with Ultraman the Next than Nexus of Mephisto. Faust didn't use a transformation device and instead transformed in a way similar to Shunichi Maki, Riko's body was covered in a blue but sinister light and transformed. Human Guise ' Riko Saida' (斉田リコ''Saida Riko''): Komon's kind-hearted artist girlfriend. It was later revealed that she had actually died on the day she met Komon, when her family was attacked by the Space Beast Nosferu. Mizorogi arrived on the scene, aiming his weapon at Nosferu, but turned around and shot her instead. She was resurrected to become a pawn of the darkness, unwittingly serving as the human form for Dark Faust, Nexus' first enemy. However, in the end, Riko's consciousness won out during a battle with Nosferu where Komon became trapped in the Meta Field, and she shielded him with his/her body against an attack. The revelation that Riko was Faust and her death shocked Komon considerably, and he took a long time to recover. Powers/Abilities Body Features *Eyes: Faust's eyes can see perfectly in the dark of night or his own Dark Field *Energy Core: Faust resembles a normal color timer, but it functions like Nexus', it is also black but flashes red when he is weak and/or injured *Protector: The gold stubs next to his energy core, the are the sturdiest part of his anatomy and almost indestructible. *Ultra Armor: Faust's ultra armor is typical but it had black markings and is also mismatched and asymmetrical. Powers *Dark Cluster: Faust can create a large dark energy ball with his hands, it turns into dozens of dark energy balls, raining down on his enemies. *Dark Feather: Faust can emit a powerful, dark energy blast from his left hand by first placing it over his right hand, and then thrusting it forward. *Dark Ray Jab: Energy attack emitted from the outstretched hands, rivals the power of the Over-Ray storm. Use in episode 11 *Size Adjustment: Faust can change his size between human size and giant at will. He does this in a column of dark energy *Dark Field: Faust can create a meta-field of a negative phase, strengthening Dark beings like him but weakening beings of Light like Ultraman, this is especially so when it over powers Nexus' meta field. *Energy Absorption: Faust can absorb the energy of his foes when he is in physical contact with them. However, he rarely uses this ability as the foe has to be weakened already. *Dark Flasher: Faust can create green blasts from his palms, but these only cause small explosions. *Dark Shield: Faust can create a barrier with one hand or both. It resembles a purple pool of water. *Invisibility: Faust can turn invisible, usually only doing so to escape. Dark Field.png.jpg|Dark Field Energy Drain.jpg|Energy Drain Dark Flasher.jpg|Dark Flasher Faust Dark Cluster.jpg|Dark Cluster Dark Ray Jab.jpg|Dark Ray Jab Faust Dark Feather.jpg|Dark Feather Faust Daek Shield.jpg|Dark Shield Invisibility Faust.jpg|Invisibility Trivia *Faust's possession of Riko is a dark and sinister version of a classic staple of the Ultra Series which stretches back to the Original Ultraman. It is where an Ultra merges with a recently killed human making them their host and reviving the deceased person. *It has been argued by some that Faust died not when Nosferu stabbed him in the back but when Riko took control of his body to save Komon. This is due to the fact that Mizorogi was able to call upon the power of Mephisto again without being control by the darkness, implying the personality of Mephisto was gone. *Faust's design motif is that of a clown and a harlequin. *Although Riko Saida will appear in the Ultraman Ginga series, Dark Faust himself will not appear. Faust_Turn.jpg Category:Evil Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultra N project Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Defeated Villians